plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jelly Bean
225px |strength = 4 |health = 3 |cost = 4 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |trait = None |flavor text = "It's not how hard the Zombies knock you down. It's how hard you bounce back." |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when anything is bounced. Bean Evolution: Bounce a Zombie.}}Jelly Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 4 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time a plant or zombie receives the Bounce effect, while its Bean Evolution ability gives a selected zombie the Bounce effect. Origins It is based on the confectionery in real life with the same name. However, Jelly Bean is more of a bean made of gelatin rather than an actual jelly bean (which includes sugar, corn syrup, and starch but not gelatin), as seen by some of its animations. Its description is a reference to inertia. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 /+1 when anything is bounced. Bean Evolution: Bounce a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description "It's not how hard the Zombies knock you down. It's how hard you bounce back." Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Update 1.24.6 * |3 }} Strategies With While having slightly less than average stats, Jelly Bean is a great card to use in most decks that involve beans or Bouncing zombies, mainly due to its tribe and ability. That alone is useful, but if played on another bean, you get to Bounce a zombie and turn it into a 5 /4 plant, giving you a head start. Examples of good beans for Evolution include Cosmic Bean, Weenie Beanie, and Sting Bean. If you decide to have Jelly Bean in a deck, Jumping Bean, , Rescue Radish, Grave Mistake, and are also vital as well due to their Bouncing abilities. But don't try to rely on them too much, as these cards do not have great stats, putting you in a tight spot if your opponent successfully deals with Jelly Bean and you don't have a backup plan. If used as , she can use or other sun-producing plants to get Jelly Bean earlier, and thus have a very powerful 5 /4 plant on the field if a bean manages to survive before playing it. Green Shadow and Nightcap can play Whirlwind as a cheap way to Bounce a zombie, although it is random. Speaking of Green Shadow, she can also strengthen Potted Powerhouse by +1 /+1 every time this gets boosted. Against Jelly Bean is a threatening plant due to its ability, not to mention the plethora of Bouncing cards your opponent has in their deck. If your deck has Bouncing cards such as Backyard Bounce or , refrain from using them, as they will make Jelly Bean stronger too. If you do want to use them, however, Bounce or destroy any Jelly Beans so that they don't get stronger. But avoid using Dolphinado against this unless it is the only plant on the board, as you do not get to decide what gets Bounced. If it does get too powerful, play Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size on it. Gallery FeelingJellyless.jpg|Jelly Bean's statistics JellyBeanNewCard.jpg|Jelly Bean's card JellyBeanUnlocked.jpg|Jelly Bean unlocked Jelly Bean cardface.png|Jelly Bean's card image Jelly Bean textures.png|Jelly Bean's textures BounceIntoAction.jpg|Jelly Bean being played (1) Let'sBounce.jpg|Jelly Bean being played (2) JellyBeanEvolutionAbility.jpg|Jelly Bean activating its Evolution ability JellyBeanAttack.jpg|'Evolved' Jelly Bean attacking JellyBeanHurt.jpg|'Evolved' Jelly Bean hurt He'sSoHappy,HeCouldExplode.jpg|'Evolved' Jelly Bean destroyed JellyareyouTerrify.jpg|Terrify being played on Jelly Bean IwantmyJellyBeans.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Evolved Jelly Bean P1060031.JPG|Jelly Bean in Beta-Carrotina's Bouncy House deck (locked) Old JellyBean3UnfinishedStats.png|Jelly Bean's statistics JellyBeanOldCard.jpg|Jelly Bean's card INCOMING.png|Jelly Bean being played SPROING.png|Jelly Bean activating its Evolution ability Ooh.png|Jelly Bean attacking Kirumi Tojelly.png|Jelly Bean destroyed Trivia *When it activates its Evolution ability, its leaf is disconnected from its petiole. Category:Evolution cards Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Bouncing cards